Pokeshipping Navideño V 2007
by PikaGirl-AAML
Summary: Ash y Misty en dos encuentros navideños muy especiales. Advertencia: Este fan fiction posee un alto contenido pokeshipping. La autora no se responsabiliza por los efectos perjudiciales. Advanceshippers y Pearlshippers, abstenerse.


Gimnasio Celeste, Ciudad Celeste, 24 de diciembre de 1997.

Daisy: Mira que bien salí.

Violeta: Me veo estupenda en ese vestido.

Lily: Mi cabello se ve tan natural.

Violeta: La verdad que no podríamos haber salido mejor. Las tres hermanas sensacionales, las líderes de gimnasio más jóvenes.

Daisy: Lástima que salimos en la contratapa - se lamentaba - Ese Marcus nos robó la portada.

Violeta: Este hombre no es muy fotogénico que digamos - dijo, inspeccionando la tapa de la revista desde varios ángulos distintos.

Lily: Los editores de la revista hubieran vendido más ejemplares con esta fotografía nuestra.

Daisy: Sí, les dimos una exclusiva y no la supieron aprovechar. Me pregunto por qué lo prefirieron a él antes que a nosotras.

Misty: Quizás sea porque él descubrió la cura para una rara enfermedad y le dieron el Nobel - se apresuró a decir la niña, al tiempo que entraba por la puerta principal del gimnasio, arrastrando a sus espaldas una bolsa que le dificultaba el paso. Misty presentaba un aspecto deplorable, con sus ropas desarregladas y el cabello despeinado - ¿No les parece motivo suficiente?

Violeta: Supongo que es algo importante - le respondió sin apartar sus ojos de la revista.

Daisy: ¿Qué traes ahí? - le preguntó a Misty, señalando la bolsa que cargaba

Lily: No me digas que son las cartas de nuestros admiradores. Si vuelvo a firmar otro autógrafo creo que voy a desmayarme - se quejó

Daisy: Yo también, nunca pensé que este trabajo fuese tan agotador.

Misty: No son cartas de sus admiradores. Esto es la ropa que mandaron a la lavandería. Acaban de traerla.

Lily: Lo había olvidado por completo - mirando su reloj - Deberías haberla traído hace dos horas.

Misty: Así fue, pero había tanta gente en la entrada que me tomó ese tiempo poder entrar. Casi muero en el intento.

Violeta: Nuestros admiradores son tan fieles - entornado sus ojos con un brillo- Ni la víspera de navidad se olvidan de nosotras.

Lily: Y en especial hoy, que salimos en la revista.

Daisy: "Las hermanas Waterflower: las tres flores de ciudad Celeste" - leyó en el artículo - "Daisy (12), Lily (11) y Violeta (10) Waterflower no sólo son las chicas más bonitas de la región, sino que también se acaban de convertir en las líderes de gimnasio más jóvenes de la historia." - continuó la lectura de todo el artículo.

Violeta: Excelente artículo - expresó cuando su hermana hubo acabado

Lily: Muy acertado.

Misty: Pero... - interrumpió - ¿no les parece que hay algo que falta mencionar?

Daisy: Mmmm - revisando el texto - No, está muy completo.

Lily: Sí, se explayaron bastante.

Violeta: ¿Cuál es el error que le encuentras?

Misty: Es que a mí ni me mencionan. ¡Yo soy la cuarta hermana sensacional!

Daisy: Ja, ja, ja - riendo por lo bajo - Te falta mucho para llegar a tener ese título.

Violeta: Sólo mírate - la señaló, como denunciando el aspecto desaliñado de Misty - estás impresentable. Una hermana sensacional no puede lucir así.

Lily: Además, apenas tienes 6 años. Ni siquiera tienes tu licencia de entrenadora.

Misty: ¡Eso no es justo! Yo trabajo tanto o más que ustedes con las cosas del gimnasio y cuido de los Pokémon.- se enfadó

Violeta: Jugar con seal no cuenta.

Lily: Tal vez - agrega, rascando la cabeza pelirroja de Misty - algún día tengas tu oportunidad. ¿No es cierto, chicas?

Daisy: Sí, cuando los garaduos vuelen - soltó con una leve carcajada, que contagió a las otras dos.

Al oír estas palabras, Misty tiró al suelo la bolsa que aún cargada y salió corriendo por la puerta, llevándose por delante a la enorme cantidad de gente que hacía campamento en la entrada. Era cierto que ella era aún muy pequeña, y tal vez no fuese tan bonita como ellas, "pero eso no les daba derecho a tratarme de esa manera", pensaba para sus adentros. En ese momento, lo único que quería era salir de allí, alejarse lo más posible de aquellas chicas presumidas que la habían lastimado con sus palabras.

Residencia Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta, 24 de diciembre de 19997.

Delia: Hijo, tenemos que irnos - gritó desde el rellano de la escalera

Ash: ¡Ya bajo mamá! - le respondió rápidamente

Delia: Lo mismo dijiste hace media hora - le replicó - Si no bajas en 5 minutos, yo voy a subir.

Ash: Espera, un poco - se apresuró a decir, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y no quería que su mamá lo regañara

Delia: ¡Pero qué pasó aquí! - exclamó al abrir la puerta - Parece que una estampida de tauros pasaron por este lugar.

Ash: No es para tanto - dijo, con una risa forzada - Está así porque no encuentro mi gorra.

Delia: Yo creo que hace varios días que no aseas tu habitación - le contradijo con el seño fruncido.

Ash: Lo siento mamá. Estuve muy ocupado.

Delia: Sí, te quedas hasta tarde mirando las batallas de la liga y luego te levantas tarde.

Ash: Necesito aprender desde ahora para estar listo cuando me den mi licencia.

Delia: Hijo, - sonriendo - recién tienes cinco años. Ya llegará la hora en la que puedas entrenar y participar de las competencias. Pero en este momento - aclaró - tú y yo tenemos que irnos a hacer las compras navideñas. ¿O es que acaso ya no quieres recibir tu regalo?

Ash: ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó - Pero... ¿y mi gorra?

Delia: Te prometo que al regresar te ayudaré a buscarla. - lo tomó de la mano y salieron de allí. Delia sacó el auto del garaje y ambos se subieron. Cuando estuvieron a las afueras del pueblo, Ash quiso saber a dónde se dirigían.

Ash: ¿A dónde vamos?

Delia: Acaban de abrir una feria en Ciudad Celeste y pensé que este sería una buena oportunidad para aprovechar las ofertas y los obsequios por inauguración - se le iluminan los ojos.

Ash: Yo creí que íbamos a ir al centro comercial - dijo desilusionado - Esto me pasa por haber perdido mi gorra de la suerte.

Delia: Bueno, hagamos un trato - le propuso - Cuando lleguemos te dejaré que recorras el lugar solo.

Ash: Por fin - hizo un gesto de triunfo

Delia: Pero debes prometer que a las 7 estarás de vuelta en la entrada. ¿Está bien?

Ash: Sí, lo prometo.

Ash: Ya lo se - le gritaba a su mamá al mismo tiempo que la saludaba con la mano - a las 6 en la entrada - completó la frase y comenzó a pasear por el lugar.

Misty no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero se alegraba de haberse alejado del gimnasio. Había llegado a la plaza principal de la ciudad, en el día de la inauguración de la feria. En un par de horas empezaría a oscurecer y sus hermanas la buscarían, más ella no quería que la encontraran, así que decidió entrar y mezclarse entre la gente. Caminó durante un par de minutos, hasta que llegó al lugar donde había una fuente de agua y se sentó en un extremo para recuperar el aliento. Allí la encontró Ash. Al escuchar el sonido de un llanto y ver el triste rostro de Misty, se acercó a ella y le habló.

Ash: Hola.

Misty:... - estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo oía.

Ash: Hola.

Misty: ¿Me hablas a mí? - dijo, alzando la cabeza y viendo al niño de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que estaba parado delante de ella.

Ash: ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? - le preguntó sarcásticamente, pues ese una un sitio bastante apartado de la feria.

Misty: No - mirando a ambos lados - ¡y si estoy sola aquí es porque quiero!

Ash: ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Misty: Yo no estaba llorando - dijo, secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas de los ojos - Tenía algo en el ojo.

Ash: No mientas, te oí.

Misty: ¡No es tu problema, _niñito_! - le gritó con toda la potencia de su voz.

Ash: ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy ningún niñito! - se defendió elevando el tono al igual que lo había hecho Misty - Ya tengo cinco años - agregó, mostrando los dedos de sus manos.

Misty: ¡Ja! - exclamó - Yo tengo seis, así que soy mayor.

Ash: No importa - dijo, con el orgullo herido - Al menos no soy yo quién está en este lugar solitario, lamentándome en el día de navidad. ¿Qué pasa no te comprar el obsequio que querías?

Misty: Entonces vete, vete - le dijo, dejando escapar una nueva dosis de lágrimas - Lo que menos necesito es que alguien más se burle le mí.

Ash: Lo siento - se excusó - Lo dije sin pensar.

Misty: No eres el primero - se limitó a responder, haciendo su rostro a un costado - Si mis hermanas se burlan, ¿cómo no lo va a hacer un extraño? Tienen razón, soy un chiste. Jamás podré ser como ellas.

Ash: ¿Y por qué quieres ser como ellas? - le corrigió, acercando un pañuelo al rostro de la desprevenida Misty

Misty: Es que... - se puso algo nerviosa al encontrarse con su mirada tan cerca de la suya - Ellas son bonitas y excelentes entrenadoras. Y yo no les llego ni a los talones - se lamentó - siempre voy a ser la feita de la familia.

Ash: A mí no me pareces fea - repuso

Misty: ¿En verdad lo crees? - preguntó, sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir el otro

Ash: Ejemmm - aclaró, tratando de esconder el rubor de también tenía en sus mejillas - es que no tienes nada que envidiarles. Ahora te puede parecer imposible, pero algún día, lograrás hacer lo que te propongas - agregó - si pones todo tu corazón en ello.

Misty: Lo que más deseo es convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de agua y daría lo que sea por cumplir mi sueño.

Ash: Entonces, no te rindas.

Misty: Tienes razón.

Ash: Lo sé - asintió con la cabeza - y eso que tengo cinco años nomás - le guiñó un ojo, lo cual hizo reír a Misty.

Misty: ¿Y cuál es tu sueño?

Ash: Yo quiero convertirme en un maestro Pokémon, nada más.

Misty: ¿Nada más? Eres muy pretencioso.

Ash: Mira quién habla, señorita entrenadora Pokémon de agua.

Ash y Misty cruzaron miradas fulminantes por un par de segundos y luego comenzaron a reír. El encuentro con el niño de cabello negro le había hecho salir de ese momento de tristeza. Por su parte, Ash se sentía muy contento de haber ayudado a la niña pelirroja y sentía que ese sería el comienzo de una gran amistad. Ambos se pararon el resto del día recorriendo la feria, hablando de sus familias, amigos, la escuela y - sobre todo - de su futuro como entrenadores Pokémon.

Misty: Me alegra haberte conocido.

Ash: A mí también - dijo.

Al alzar la vista vieron que se encontraban debajo de un farol del que colgaba un ramo de muérdago.

Ash y Misty: ¡Feliz navidad! - ambos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, hasta que el reloj de Ash sonó y al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de la hora que era - ¡Oh, no! Son las 7, será mejor que me vaya o mamá empezará a buscándome como loca.

Misty: Mis hermanas estarán haciendo lo mismo - exclamó sobresaltada - Tengo que volver a casa.

Ash: Yo también - dijo, algo apenado.

Misty: ¿Volveré a verte?

Ash: Claro que sí.

Misty: ¿Lo promete?

Ash: Lo prometo. Dentro de diez años, en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos (por la fuente).

Delia: ¡Hijo! ¡Ven aquí! - gritaba a lo lejos la madre de Ash

Ash: Es mi mamá - se apresuró a decir - Tengo que irme. Adiós - le gritó mientras se alejaba a toda prisa.

Misty: ¡Espera! - exclamó - ¡Aún no sé cuál es tu nombre! - comenzó a ir tras de él.

Daisy, Lily y Violeta: ¡Misty! ¡Misty! - le gritaban desde el otro extremo sus hermanas, al voltearse Misty vio la expresión de preocupación que invadía sus rostros. En ese instante, todo el enojo que tenía hacia ellas desapareció y no dudo en correr hacia su dirección.

Daisy: Lamentamos haberte tratado mal.

Violeta: No era nuestra intención.

Lily: Cuando desapareciste nos preocupamos mucho y nos sentimos tan culpables.

Misty: Lo lamento - dijo, abrazando a sus tres hermanas - no debería haber huido.

Daisy: Lo bueno es que ya estamos juntas: Volvamos a casa - agregó - Hay una cena de navidad que te está esperando.

Feria, Ciudad Celeste, 24 de diciembre de 2007.

Misty: No va a aparecerse - dijo enfadada, volviendo a mirar el reloj por décima vez. Estaba sentada en un extremo de la fuente, en el mismo lugar en el que se hallaba exactamente diez años atrás - Yo lo sabía. Pasaron tantos años... ¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir?

Ash: Perdón por la tardanza - dijo jadeando y agachado, con una mano en el estómago. Había corrido varias calles para llegar a tiempo y casi no tenía aliento - ¿Misty? - expresó, sorprendido al incorporarse y ver a la chica que tenía delante de él.

Misty: ¿Ash? - dijo, con la misma cara de sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ash: Vine a encontrarme con alguien. ¿Y tú?

Misty: Yo estoy esperando a mi cita - le respondió algo ofendida, pues no le hacía gracia que Ash se viese a solas con otra chica.

Ash: Ah, sí - quiso saber, mirando a un lado y al otro, tratando de ver dónde estaba el chico en cuestión - ¿Y dónde está _él_?

Misty: Aún no llega. Pero vendrá.

Ash: Mmmm. Tal vez _él_ lo pensó mejor y a último momento decidió no venir.

Misty: Seguro que _ella_ entró en razón y se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer.

Ash: ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

Misty: Un par de horas.

Ash: ¿Y nadie se apareció?

Misty: Tú eres el primero.

Ash: Entonces ella tampoco vino - se lamentó

Misty: Él tampoco - dijo en el mismo tono de voz

Ash: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿no te gustaría que recorramos el lugar?

Misty: No me queda otra opción, así que vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse de la fuente, siguieron caminado y viendo las diferentes tiendas de la feria. Misty había hecho varias compras y Ash estaba tan cansado de cargar con las bolsas que decidió dejarlas en el suelo y apoyar la espalda contra un farol.

Misty: ¡Vamos! - le gritó - Tengo que volver a casa a tiempo.

Ash: Espera un poco - le contestó. Al volver sus ojos hacia arriba comprobó que se hallaban bajo el mismo farol del que diez años atrás colgaba un ramo de muérdago. Misty lo acompañó con la vista y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de ello.

Misty: Ya me ha pasado esto antes- dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

Ash: A mí también - le respondió, mirándola de frente y poniéndose colorado - No me digas que tú eres la niña de la fuente...

Misty: Sí - le confirmó, sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ash: Y yo soy...

Misty: Lo sé - lo interrumpió y se acercó al rostro él - Eres el maestro Pokémon.

Ash dejó las bolsas que aún sostenía en una mano, la rodeó con sus brazos y, dejándose llevar, fundieron sus labios en un largo beso.

Fin.


End file.
